Large size bearings are commonly used in different kinds of industrial machines such as tunnel boring machines or excavators, or in the field of defense such as radars and tanks or armored vehicles. They are also used in cranes and for the mounting of rotor blades on wind and water turbines. Some are also used in observation wheels with capsules from where the people can contemplate the outskirts of cities.
It is often desired to seal the bearing. Traditionally, sealing rings of the contacting type are used. The sealing ring comprises an anchorage portion attached to one of the ring of the bearing, and a lip portion contacting another ring of the bearing. It is important that the anchorage portion is robust so as to ensure that the seal won't get loose in time and to guaranty a correct positioning of the sealing lip(s).
One aim of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks.
To solve this problem, various solutions exist, such as the ones disclosed in US 2009-0324153-A1 and US 2012-0068413-A1.
Improvements are still possible.